


June

by Nanika67



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge (2017) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is just there, Dean dresses like a barbie doll, Gabriel is bored, M/M, Poor Dean, Sam is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: Lazy DayGabriel was always known to be a first. During all his time on earth, Gabriel would never believe he could run out of things to do. Yet here he was sitting on a ratty motel couch with no idea in mind about what to do with this day. The angel didn’t understand why he was having such a dilemma in the first place, days were gone in the blink of an eye yet everything seemed slowed down today. So why did today appear different? The blonde perked up at the sound of the motel’s doorknob, but quickly deflated into the couch.“Oh, it’s you.”





	June

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt :  
> “All I know is one of us is right and the other one is you.“
> 
> Statement Prompt :  
> He remembered how excited he use to feel watching the sunrise. Now all it brought was exhaustion and dread.

Gabriel remembered how excited he use to feel watching the sunrise. Now all it brought was exhaustion and dread. You would think a archangel of the lord would always have something to do and never be tired.

However Gabriel was always known to be a first. During all his time on earth, Gabriel would never believe he could run out of things to do. Yet here he was sitting on a ratty motel couch with no idea in mind about what to do with this day.

The angel didn’t understand why he was having such a dilemma in the first place, days were gone in the blink of an eye yet everything seemed slowed down today. So why did today appear different? The blonde perked up at the sound of the motel’s doorknob, but quickly deflated into the couch.

“Oh, it’s you.”

“Hey!” Dean gave a offended look as he dug a beer bottle out of the bag in his hand. “All I know is one of us is right and the other one is you. And I am right all the time.” Gabriel snapped a candy bar into appearance as Dean flipped him off.

“Gabe, be nice.” Sam rolled his eyes at the two as he came into the motel with Castiel in tow. “Why sweetcakes! I am always nice,” Gabriel bat his eyes and snickered at Dean’s gagging noises.

“Besides, who else would put up with Ken Doll here?” To further prove his point, Gabriel had snapped a glittery silver suit on Dean. The furious Winchester torn the offending outfit off and opened his mouth to start spewing curses.

“Ah ah ah.” Dean opened his mouth only to have nothing come out as Gabriel wagged his finger.

“Bad Deanie Weanie. Good hunters don’t insult angels, it’s called respect.” Gabriel’s eyes darted over to Sam’s unamused look and sighed before returning Dean’s voice. “You can take respect and shove it up your ass Gabriel. Come on Cas.” The man growled as he tugged his angel companion towards the door.

“Would it hurt you to play nice?”

Sam leaned over the couch to boop his boyfriend on the nose. With a snap the two landed in one of Gabriel’s many condos across America. “I could but where is the fun in that?” Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam and leaned up to kiss Sam only to have a hand push him away.  
In response, the angel shamelessly licked the hunter’s hand and laughed at the disgusted squeal Sam let out. Gabriel was never one to pass up an opportunity, especially one that cures boredom, so he swooped in before Sam had a chance to stop him.

Sam couldn’t object nor did he want to as he melted into the kiss. When the angel pulled away, the hunter just huffed and burrowed deeper into the bed to cover his blushing face.

“I wasn’t done Gabriel.”


End file.
